De Harold a Furie
by Harold Haddock
Summary: C'est par une nuit parsemer de glace que je suis devenue la chose qu'aucun vikings n'aurais imaginer Une passerelle entre deux peuples Un être unique par ma nature Je suis Harold Haddock le premier demie-dragon
1. Chapitre 1

Encore un peu à gauche , voilà c'est ça , maintenant recalibrer le viseur , c'est fait , bon je croit que ça serra prêt pour ce soir , enfin si personne ne m'empêche de m'éclipser discrétement , normalment les dragons devrais attaquer ce soir , comment je le savais ? si les femmes on l'instinc féminine moi j'ai mon instinc de viking qui me disait que ce soir j'aurais enfin ma chance de prouver que je suis le digne fils de mon père

Moi Harold Haddock fils de Stoïk la brute, j'allais enfin tuer mon premier dragon

Parce que tuer un dragon chez nous y'a qu'sa qui compte , c'est en quelque sorte notre sport favoris , avec le temps j'ai comprit qu'il y avais différent statut qu'on pouvez optenir suivant le dragon qu'on tue

La tête d'un vipére, ça me vaudrait au minimun d'être remarquer

Les gronk sont corriace , en terraser un , me permettrer à tous les coups d'avoir une petite copine

Un braguettaure ? exotique deux tête, double triomphe

Eh puis y'a le cauchemar monstrueux , seuls les viking les plus valeureux tente leur chance , ils ont cette sale manie de s'enflammer eux même

Mais le top du top c'est le dragon que nul n'a jamais vue , on l'appelle le

Furie nocturne

Personne n'a jamais tuer un furie nocturne , pourquoi ? bah déjà que l'appercevoir revient à voir la barbe d'odin , et en plus il ne se montre jamais, préférant détruire nos catapulte plutôt que de voler nos moutons , mais comme personne n'a jamais réussie à en tuer un je me suis tout de suite dit qu'être le tout premier viking à l'abâtre serrai suffisant pour faire oublier à tout le monde que je suis

Harold

Vous savez à qui on donne ce nom d'habitude ? au plus faiblard d'une porter de n'importe quel type d'animal , sérieux quand je vois un tout petit yak venir vers moi j'ai pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'on porte le même nom , je soupire à cette pensée tout en retirant mon tablier de forgeron que je jeta dans un coin de mon atelier personnel , j'avais au moins le droit de forger des armes contre ses monstres , mais je voulais plus que ça , je voulais qu'on arrête de me regarder comme la gaffeur officiel de beurk

Je remit ma veste sans manche en poile de yak avant de sortir dehors en soufflant un nuage blanc , l'hiver c'était bien installer , les rues était eneiger est j'avoue avoir souvent eu du mal à me retrouver dans toute cette mer blanche qui m'arriver jusqu'au mollet , dans un grand soupir je mit à marcher difficillement dans ce qui sembler être le dernier rempart entre moi est ma maison qui se trouver un plus haut sur une colline

Pourquoi les dieux se moque t'ils de moi ?

Ma grande aventure neigeuse durra un bon moment avant que je n'atteigne enfin la porte de mon chez moi , j'aurais quand même apprécier d'y arriver avec moins d'eau dans mon pantalon , grelottant à cause de la morssure vicieuse du froid je me réfugia dans ma forteresse de solitude en espérant silencieusement que mon père ne soit pas là , c'est en frottant mes mains ensemble que j'inspecta les moindre recoin de l'endroit qui m'avais vue grandir , personne à l'horizon ouf , bon d'abord monter à l'étage , une fois arriver devant la porte de ma chambre je m'autorisa un sourire triomphant , en ouvrant la dite porte je sentez enfin le doux parfum de la tranquillité envahir mes narines , mon sourire partie aussi vite que l'odeur de bonheur quand je vit avec frayeur le chef de mon village assis sur mon lit le regard sévérement braquer sur moi

Eh -je préciser que c'était mon père ?

Je me mordit en douceur la lèvre inferieur en entrant silencieusement tout en fermant la porte contre la quel je me colla en attendant ce qui devais arriver

Ma punition

Oui alors enfaite c'était une histoire assez drôle

-Assis toi ...ordona sombrement le roux

Bon d'accord pas si drôle que ça enfaite

-Attend je peux tout t'expliquer ...tenta je en fessant des geste inutile avec mes mains

-Tout de suite ! ...tona la voix du parternel

J'ai bien faillit avaler ma langue quand je déglutit devant le ton qu'il avais prit , je m'avança en douceur pour ne pas en prendre encore plus pour mon grade si c'était possible , une fois assis comme il me l'avais demander je me suis mit à fuir du regard la barbe de mon père qui trainer trop près de ma figure tout ça à cause d'une différence de taille

Foutue légumes qui n'ont pas fait leur boulot

-Il faut qu'on parle d'hier soir ...commença t'il en en frottant ses paupière avec ses doigts

Je disait rien le laissant continuer sa tirade qui ne présager rien de bon pour ma personne

-Je sais pas ce qui t'ai passer par la tête mais c'était vraiment la pire de toute tes bétises ...dit t'il en parlant de manière désabusée ...attirer un cauchemar monstrueux ?

Ben oui comme ça j'aurais pu être reconue est apprécier

-Dans l'arène ?

Oui bon d'accord là c'est vrai que le plan pourrai être remit en question

-Mais le pire c'est d'avoir crut que lâcher un fillet sur lui aurais suffit ! mais non il fallait en plus que tu ouvre les cages des dragons qu'on garder pour l'entrainement !

Ok je suis cinglé , c'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

-Si geulfort et moi n'étions pas arriver tu serrai mort ...assura t'il

-Papa je ...commence -je

-Non , je ne veux rien entendre ...grondat t'il en se levant ...tu reste d'ici !

J'écarquiller les yeux en me relevant subitement sous les yeux surprit du chef viking , je venais désobéir à un ordre directe

-Quoi ?! non mais enfin , P'pa ! ...dit je embrouiller

-C'est comme ça ! tu restera ici temps que je n'aurais décidé de ta punition !

Comme -ci rester coincer entre quattre murs était une bénédiction !

-C'est injuste !

Il me fixa en fronçant les sourcil , ho ,ho je croit que je l'ai un peu trop ouvert

-Parce que tu croit que ce que tu as fait est juste ?! à cause de toi l'arène est détruite ! les dragon qu'on avais capturer se sont échapper ! tu as bien de la chance que personne ne soit mort par ta faute !

Baissant la tête comme- ci elle été remplit du poid de la honte qu'il venais de me charger , je n'oser plus regarder mon père qui s'été tut après m'avoir rappeler une chose qui était impossible à changer

J'suis pas un des leur

Je ne releva la tête que quand mon chef claqua la porte ce qui ne manqua pas de me faire sursauter , en reprenant mes esprit je me suis mit à soupirer , à grogner , pour enfin m'agiter dans tous les sens en criant je ne sais plus trop quoi avant de suspendre tous mes geste pour me laisser lourdement tomber sur mon bon vieux matela qui m'avais précédement manquer , c'est seulement à ce moment là que je me rend compte que je porte toujours mon pantalon tremper à cause de cette saloperie de neige qui recommencer déjà à tomber dehors alors que le crépuscule tomber sur beurk , de ma fennêtre je senter le froid venir caresser mon visage que j'avais emprisoner entre mes bras alors que j'observer les grand gaillard qui monter la garde en cas d'attaque , bon sang leur boulot à eux à l'air bien plus intéréssant que celui de forgeron , me décollant du paysage qui m'attrister plus qu'autre chose je retira le tissu humide qui maintenant coller à ma peau , une fois enlever je reteint un frisson à cause du froid ambiant , jettant le vêtement sur ce qui ressembler à une pille de linge sale que j'avais sûrement oublié de laver

Encore

Soupirant bruyament je me suit mit à chercher une serviette dans mon coffre qui trôner au pied de mon lit , une fois que j'avais mit la main dessus je ne perdit pas de temps pour essuyer tout l'humidité présente sur moi , pendant que continuer de me sécher je regarda encore une fois par le cadre en bois du quel je voyais beurk , le seul détaille qui avais changer rester la nuit sombre qui pointer déjà le bout de son nez , j'en oublié presque le faite que je soit à moitier nue est que quelqu'un pourrai me surprendre ainsi , jugant qu'il serrai mieux d'être habiller j'enfilla prestement un nouveaux pantalon vert foncée , me voilà prêt à

Faire quoi ?

Interdiction de sortir qu'il avais dit ? sans le vouloir je me mordit la langue pour évité d'insulter mon père , je me mit à tourner rond autour de ma chambre tout en me demandant ce que j'allait bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas devenir chèvre , la seule solution qui me venais à l'esprit été toute trouver

Sortir

Pour sortir il fallait déjà que je régle un problème , un sacrée problème qui s'appeler stoïk la brute , en cogitant un peu je me suit mit à sourire au coin , j'avais bien une idée qui me plaiser déjà

Jouer sur les mots

En découpant avec un ciseaux imaginaire les mots du chef je pouvais très bien trouver une porte de sortie de cette prison qu'était ma chambre

Premièrement il m'a dit est je cite de rester : Ici

Sauf qu'il n'a pas vraiment présiser *Où * se *Ici* se trouver , donc en tout logique je pourrai comprendre qu'il voulais dire

Tu reste ici sur l'île de beurk !

Enfin un passe pour la liberté

Bon d'accord je jouer un jeu dangereux , sérieusement j'oser défier l'autorité du seul viking à avoir tuer un dragon alors qu'il porter des couches , est ce que j'y croit ?

Carrément

Mais avant toute chose il me fallait un nouveaux manteau parce que celui là ne me protéger de rien du tout d'après ce que j'avais pus sentir , en farfouillant dans mes affaire je retrouva la hache que mon père m'avais offert pour mes 4 ans , je me rappel qu'à l'époque je ne pouvais pas la faire quitter le sol , mais maintenant que j'y pense

C'est toujours le cas

Bah faut croire que je ne suis pas fait pour manier des masse ou autre type d'arme lourde , non moi je suis plutôt habituer à avoir un petit couteau dans ma botte , je délaissa l'objet tranchant pour retrouver un gillet ressemblant à l'autre sauf que lui il avais des manches longues bien épaisse qui me protégerons de ce froid qui commence à me tapper sur les nerf , une fois bien couvert je me suis autoriser un sourire en remarquant la faible garde que mon père avais mit autour du périmètre de notre demeure

Il a oublié la porte de derrière

Je descendit en silence les marche qui me conduirent à la pièce principal de la maison , bon c'était le bon moment pour retenir sa respiration , le moindre bruit et n'importe qui pouvais débarquer , j'ouvrit avec une lenteur presque infernal la porte qui devais conduire à ma liberté , une fois entre ouverte je jeta un oeil pour voir si quelqu'un allez me tomber dessus en hurlant gentiment que je ne devais pas sortir , une fois rassurer de ne voir personne j'ouvrit en grand la porte en bois en respirant une bonne bouffer d'air frais qui dégagea mes narines un peu boucher , je me suis mit à courir en direction de la forêt qui se dresser au loin avec un plan en tête

Trouver et tuer mon premier dragon

-Les prochaines expédition sont annuler pour le reste de l'hiver ...informa le chef du village

Un grand soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche des beurkien , où on était ? dans le grand halle qui servais de refuge ou encore de salle à manger et de réunion , le Haddock se mit à faire parcourir son imposant index sur une carte qui retrasser les contour de son île

-Les patrouille devrons être doubler ici et ici ...indiqua t'il en montrant des endroit sur la carte

-Nos hommes on déjà ratisser ses zone stoïk ...informa bastok

-Je sais mais on n'ai jamais trop prudent avec les dragons ...répondit t'il en fessant parcourir son regard sur l'assembler qui l'écouter ...écouter je sais que j'ai dit que les prochaine expéditions était annuler , mais celle prévue dans deux jours tien toujours

Des regards au coin , des chuchotements plaintif , des grattage de barbe ou de menton , personne n'était vraiment emballer par l'idée de repartir sur les eaux glacée pour chercher le nid des reptiles à sang chaud que jamais aucun viking de beurk n'avais trouver en treize génération

Pourtant leur chef sembler confiant comme à son habitude

-Mais nos bateaux ne revienne jamais ...fit une voix

-On est des vikings ça as toujours était un métier à risque ...répondit la brute simplement ...qui vient avec moi ?

Il ne reçu que des regard septique ou hésitant , mais le rouquin de beurk avais un atous dans sa manche

-Soite , ceux qui reste à terre veillerons sur Harold

Grâce à un miracle d'odin lui même se dit Stoïk, toutes les mains se lévèrent ensemble sous le regard satisfait du fier viking

-Ah j'préfère ça

Une fois qu'il eu fini il se dirigea vers une chope servie d'avance sur le comptoir du hall , il la saisi d'un geste rapide avant de descendre le liquide alcoolisée le long de sa gorge pour finalement atteindre son gosier

-Ralentie sinon tu vas prendre la chope avec ...se moqua une voix

Pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir que son ami de toujours se tenez sur sa droite avec une chope fixer sur son moignon , Geulfort , d'un revers de la main le chef de beurk essuya les petite goûte de bièrre présente sur sa bouche avant de faire couler un regard sur le blond boiteur qui lui buver jusqu'à plus soif

-Ha par thor y'a rien de mieux ...assura le forgeron

-Moins de dragon ...souffla le Haddock

-Ca fessait longtemps ...soupira l'autre ennuyer

-Sérieusement geulfort , il faut trouver le nid avant que les route ne soit totalement gelé

-Ben tien voilà quelque chose qu'on as jamais vue , Le grand Stoïk veux anéhantir les dragon ! ...dit t'il en montant un peu le volume

-Humf , tien maintenant qu'on en parle il faudrait que tu entraine de nouvelle recrues

On change de sujet ?

-Ho parfait ouais ! et pendant que chrais pas là Harold pourra garder la forge , métal en fusion , stock de lame tranchante , livrée à lui même , Ho qu'est ce qu'on peux bien craindre ?

Voilà une discution que la brute de beurk n'aimer pas aborder avec n'importe qui sur cette île

Son fils

-Tu veux me dire ce que je vais faire de lui geulfort ? après ce qui c'est passée personne n'a plus envie d'entendre parler de lui ...souffla t'il dépité

-J'peux le prendre à l'entrainement ...dit soudainement l'uni- jambiste

Une farce , voilà comment la proposition du forgeron sonner aux oreilles du chef qui leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui lui garda un petit sourire

-Tu plaisante j'espère ? ...fit le roux

-C'est toujours mieux que de le garder enfermer , il va tourner yak mon Harold si tu le fait pas sortir

Premier point pour geulfort

-Geulfort , tu sais comment il est , déjà tout petit il était ...différent !

Soupira fortement le Haddock plongea son nez dans sa chope maintenant vide en fermant les yeux

-Harold ne tien pas de moi ...entendit le forgeron

-C'est claire qu'il as pas l'attitude ni les muscles pour le boulot ...confirma t'il en buvant sa dernière gorger ...mais tu peux pas le garder enfermer Soïk seulement le préparer

Le manchot dût faire face au regard désaprobateur du paternel qui avais miraculeusement trouver un moyen d'enlever son nez de sa chope

-D'accord ça as l'air mal partie , mais une chose qu'y est sûr c'est que tu serra pas toujours derrière le gamin , un de ses jours il va sortir , c'est peux t'être déjà fait à l'heure qu'il est

Plus au sud ? ou au nord ? haaaa j'en savais rien enfaite

Depuis un moment je me demander où j'allez , la vallé des corbeaux ? ou la rivière coupe -gorge ? aucune idée pour l'instant , je me contenter d'avancer dans cette fichu neige qui me freiner et me force à faire de grande enjamber que j'avais du mal à faire , je sortie de ma veste en poile un carnet que je garder toujours sur moi , alors les plan d'un grappin non , la carte des forêt de beurk ! , d'après mes calcules les dragon devrais se cacher plus au nord de ma position

Un vrai p'tit chasseur en herbe , enfin en neige plutôt

-Je vous trouverais ...me promit-je

J'accéléra le rythme de mes grand pas en espérant trouver un reptile cracheur de feu avant que mon père ne s'apperçoive de ma fugue

Toute la vie devant soit

Je souffla un nuage blanc en observant les alentours , je ne m'était jamais aventurais ici , l'endroit était quand même bizarre , le sol avais l'air d'avoir était piétiner par quelque chose de lourd , je sentie mon corps se figer en voyant les marque de griffure inscrite dans l'écorce des arbres m'entourant , bizarrement je me suis sentie excité en voyant que mes téhorie été fondé , je n'avais plus qu'à suivre les indice que le dragon avais laisser et ensuite je n'aurai plus qu'à le tuer pour rapporter son coeur à mon père

Prudement je sortie ma dague cacher dans ma botte de droite tout en fixant le chemin que le lézard géant avais dût prendre , je devais garder mon calme est surtout ne pas me laisser surprendre

Un bruit de brindille qui craque

Je me retourna dans un réflexe que je ne me croyais pas capable est je pointa mon arme en direction de la menace qui venais de s'annoncer

Un écureuil

Je me sentie , Idiot , Stupide , enfin vous voyais le genre , je me suis mit une tape sur le front en fermant les yeux pour ne pas regarder le ridicule de la situation

Heureusement que je suis seul

J'ouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant un grondement qui me sembler familier , je tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit qui se rapprocher bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai crût , je sentie mes yeux s'écarquiller en voyant se profiler à l'horizon un nuage de neige retourner par la course folle d'un troupeau de cochon sauvage qui arriver justement dans sa direction , le pire rester bien sûr celui en tête des autre qui se mit à pousser des bruit inquiétant dans ma direction , pourquoi ? oui tien pourquoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si grave pour que les dieux se mette à me détester plus que d'habitude ?

Sérieusement j'aimerai bien le savoir avant de mourir écraser

Est grâce à ma grande agilité légendaire , je me prit les pieds dans une racine qui sortait justement du sol , pourquoi j'avais reculer ? contrairement au dragon vipére les cochon poilue eux voyais droit devant eux pas sur les coter , alors j'ai juger bon de reculer préstement , mais bon comme je l'imaginer

Les dieux on un sens de l'humour très étrange

Très franchement tout allez très vite , je rouler tout bonnement dans la neige qui rendez mes chute moins dur , part contre les branche et les rocher eux ne son pas aussi douillet , mon corps ne pouvais rien faire , je dévaler cette pente à une vitesse folle , de temps en temps j'était propulser dans les airs par je ne sais quel force , d'ailleurs pendant un de ces saut je me prit bientôt une branche dans la gueule , en me tenant l'oeil je ne voyais pas très bien ce qui venez , je continuer de rouler malgré moi , puis enfin je commencer à ralentir , j'allait presque remercier les dieux de m'avoir prit que mon oeil gauche

J'ai dit presque

Je me suis sentie tomber vers le bas les jambe en avant , cette fois -ci j'ai eu très mal , les sapins et leur branche ne m'épargner pas , j'était baloter entre les deux arbres comme un mouton mort , j'atteris lourdement sur une branche bien épaisse pour supporter mon corps

J'ai faillit sourire

J'entendit un craquement , mon micro sourire n'avais durée qu'une misérable seconde

-Ho non , non ! ...panique-je en levant les bras

C'est seulement quand le boie céda enfin que je me rendit compte que mes protéstation ne sevais à rien , je m'accrocha comme je pu en passant mes maigre bras autour de l'écorce en espérant que la suite n'arriverai pas , pourtant elle arriva enfin

Sérieusement ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je crier , franchement à quoi ça me servais de beugler je ne sais plus trop quoi alors que je glisser sur cette mers opale qui était maudit d'avance par mes soins , je me redressa un peu en fixant la forêt qui m'attendez , maudire les abres me vint à l'esprit , ma descente durra encore quelque seconde avant que mon moyen de transport ne butte contre quelque chose , ce qui par ailleurs me fit m'envoler à travers les haut sapin de beurk que d'habitude je trouver magnifique vue d'en bas , je me suis mit à brasser de l'air autour de moi en balançant inutilement mes mains en avant tout continuant de crier ma détrésse à qui voulais l'entendre , je m'échoua enfin au sol que j'aurais bien embrasser si ce n'était pas un parquet de glace , je me suis mit à dériver sur la surface bleuté avant de finalement m'arrête en plein milieux de l'étendu glacée

Aie

Ce fut le seul mot qui traversa mes lèvres un peu fendu , quand j'essaya de bouger mes bras ,deuxième teste avec mes jambe

Double Aie

Rien à faire je suis clouer au sol , alors fesson le point , je suis blésser et je n'arrive plus à bouger , je suis à la merci de n'importe quel animal qui aurai besoin d'une entrée pour son repas , pour finir je suis complétement perdu , si je pouvais attraper mon carnet je pourrai me repérer , problème je ne peux pas bouger mes doigs qui saigner à cause de coupure les parcourant , j'ouvrit un peu les yeux en sentant un goût nullement agréable dans ma bouche

Du Sang

Je cracha du mieux que je pus le liquide rougâtre , zut sur ma main , je songea un instant à m'entrainer plus tard à l'art du cracha viking que beaucoup maitriser sur cette île

Passon

-Je voie pas comment ça pourrai être pire ...souffler-je faiblement

Parfois les dieux vous entende , ou alors ils jouant les sourde oreille

Je me demande bien à quel moment ils vont arrêter de m'écouter me plaindre , j'entendit un sifflement dans l'air qui ne me présager rien de bon , sortie de null part mon couteau que j'avais perdu pendant mon formidable voyage se planta à quelque centimètre de mon nez , mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand , encore un peu est je devenais plus laid que rustik , une fois la peur passer je me suis mit à soupirer

Il me fallait un nouveaux pantalon

-Attention !

L'odeur du boie bruler , les cries des viking qui charger sur leur ennemie de toujours , les bruit de métal s'écrasant sur les dents accérée des reptiles

Stoïk Haddock avais l'habitude de tous ça

Chargeant t'elle un Yak il donna un crochet du gauche à un vipére qui alla s'écraser dans une charette qu'elle fracasser sous son propre poid , le chef ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre la place principal de la quel les combats fessait rage , une fois arriver sur place il constata immédiatement que demain il allez avoir un longue journée concernant les réparation du village

Comme d'habitude

Laissant de coter ses pensées que peu de viking aurai eu il chargea sur un cauchemar qui avais eu la brillante idée de glisser sa tête dans une maison pour y chercher un butin , la brute en chef saisi la queue du reptile cracheur de feu , puis il tirra de toute ses forces pour l'envoyer valser plus loin , le démon comme il les appeler se mit à crier dans sa direction en s'enflamant lui même chose que tous les autres de son espèce savais faire , il chargea sur Stoïk qui l'évita d'une roulade sur le coter , puis le dragon donna un coup de queue qui fit tomber la brutte au sol , il essaya de se relever bien vite mais le monstrueux avais d'autre projet pour lui , il ouvrant grand la gueule que le roux bloqua avec ses mains la forçant à rester ouverte pour éviter de servir de déjeuner à ses créature de l'enfer

-Tirer !

La ranger de dents du dragon rouge claqua fortement devant le visage neutre du Haddock , elle était à présent fermer grâce à une crode avec des boulet au bout , il recula en poussant de ses mains est de ses pieds , il soupira de soulagement en voyant d'autre guerrier de son village arriver pour capturer la bête qui se débatie du mieux qu'elle pouvais

Comme d'habitude

Une main velue se mit en travers de sa vision , levant les yeux en l'air il sourit de la même manière que son meilleur ami de toujours , il saisi l'aide généreusement offerte tout en soufflant sa frustation devant sa pitoyable performance

-T'es pas en forme mon vieux ...fit remarquer le forgeron à une main

-Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Geul , d'habitude je n'avais aucun problème avec ce genre de dragons ...souffla t'il en fixant le cauchemar monstrueux se faire entrainer vers une cage prévue pour lui

-Tu devrais pas t'en faire pour ça , quelque semaine à voguer sur l'océan est tu reviendra aussi fort qu'avant ...assura le blond avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles

-Humf ...fit t'il simplement en prenant une masse qui trainer par-là ...en attendant on va s'occuper d'eux

Comme d'habitude le chef de beurk cria avec Geulfort tout en courant vers leur ennemies naturel

Je trembler , je claquer des dents , si je le pouvais je me ferrai un bon feu , mais pour l'instant tout ce que je peux faire c'est prier la déesse freya

Encore une fois

Je sais plus si mes yeux sont ouvert grâce à ma volonté ou parce que mes paupières sont gelé , je fixa ma main endolorie , ma peau avais passer du rose bébé à bleu inquiétant , sur le coup je me suis dit que mourir de froid pourrai être pas si mal , au moins je n'aurai pas mal , je connaisser un gars qui avais perdu un orteille à cause du froid , il m'avais raconter qu'il n'avais strictement rien sentie et que il n'avais pas saigner , j'aurai dût lui demander si on pouvais avoir le cerveaux congelée , je me surprit à ricaner à cette penser

Je suis idiot

Comment eh-je pu croire qu'une pauvre crevêtte qui parle comme moi aurai réussi ? je suis tout le contraire de mon père , alors pourquoi me suis-je embarquer dans cette stupide chasse au dragon ? je n'avais quasiment aucune chance face à eux , au pire je pouvais toujours leur servir de curre-dent

Je leva les yeux pour les contempler dans le reflet de la lame brillante grâce aux rayons de lune qui éclairer l'endroit du quel j'était étaler comme un cochon mort , je ne voyais pas grand chose à part mes iris vert feuille que je tenez de mon père

Mon père

En pensant à lui je me disait qu'en ce moment il devais me chercher partout , oui enfin dans mon monde idéal remplit de gloire pour moi , mais je sais très bien qu'il ne devais même pas penser une seule seconde à l'échec que je représenter , non personne ne pense à moi , peu t'être Geulfort à la limite

Soupirant faiblement je fermit enfin mes paupières en attendant l'heure funeste arriver d'après moi très lentement

J'ouvrit les yeux quand mes oreilles entendirent un bruit sourd , cela n'avais durée qu'une seconde mais j'aurais jurée avoir entendu quelque chose , un bruit venant d'en haut si je me tromper pas , l'espoir revint envahir mon corps presque gelé , j'essaye vainement de sourire mais le sang présent sur mes lèvres les avais glacé entre elle , puis le bruit fessant claquer l'air cette fois-ci revint se faire entendre , mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je reconut ce bruit que je connaissez depuis mon enfance

Le Hurlement du Furie Nocturne

Tous le monde sur beurk avais entendu ce bruit au moins une fois dans sa vie , l'air autour de moi sembler fuir quelque chose , je me força à lever les yeux vers mon couteau qui masquer mon champ de vision , un nouveaux bruit secoua la mer de glace sur la quel j'était coincer , cette fois-ci une ombre me cacha des rayons lunaire , mes yeux grand ouvert j'oser pas imaginer ce qui se dresser devant moi , puis mon outil de chasse se fit balayer par un coup de queue rapide l'envoyant bien plus loin , ma respiration se coupa comme le reste de mes pensée quand je vit avec un sentiment d'excitation mélanger à de la peur les patte sombre de ce qui sembler être l'objet de ma quète

L'enfant Maléfique de la Mort et de la Foudre

L'une de ses patte avant se mit à bouger dans ma direction , je fixa avec la peur au ventre les mouvement du furie qui se contenta de poser ses longue griffes sur mon dos

Il penser que j'était mort ?

Il continua de tater le reste de ma carcasse avant de d'appuyer un peu trop fort sur ma tête ce qui me fit gémir de douleur , il recula son membre immédiatement après m'avoir entendu , quelque minutes de silence plus tard il passa sa queue sous mes côtes pour me retourner comme une crêpe

Le voilà

Je pu enfin voir la tête du dragon noir qui me fixer avec ses deux grand yeux vert , si seulement je pouvais bouger , je pourrai le tuer , gagner l'honneur d'être reconut comme le plus grand viking de l'île de beurk , je croit qu'en ce moment je sourit , quel abrutie je fessait

Je ne peux pas bouger

Je suis mort d'avance , pour une fois je n'aurais pas ternie la réputation du chef , une larme de joie coula le long de mon oeil jusqu'à descendre le long de ma joue avant de finir sa course sur l'une des griffe sombre du dragon sombre que j'avais complétement oublier , il porta mon unique larme à son nez qui remua doucement , il renifler mes larmes ? il fit voyager ses pupilles de moi à la bille d'eau qu'il tenez , puis ses oreilles qu'il avais garder dresser depuis le debut s'abaissèrent , son regard se fit plus menaçant , si auparavant il me fixer avec deux bille sombre maintenant il n'avais plus que deux fente qui me rappellèrent ceux des chats la nuit

Par Thor , qu'allait t'il faire ?

La lune créa une auréole juste derrière sa tête qui le rendit captivant , je me surprit à trouver les yeux de ce dragon magnifique , puis il imposa son membre sur mon torse , je senter rien que par ce contacte l'extraordinaire force que l'animal possèdé , puis il fit un geste qui aura eu le mérite de me faire crier , le bout des ses griffe déchira mon haut en même temps que ma chaire , puis il fit descendre sa torture plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon ventre qu'il épargna préférant s'arrêter juste à la limite que représenter mon nombril , je me suis mit à suffoquer en voyant le sang couler des trois plaie béante que venais de m'infliger le nocturne qui fixa avec une certaine lassatitude le sang présent sur ses griffe , puis sous mes yeux horrifier il passa son immense langue sur le liquide rougâtre qui m'arppartener , j'exprima une mine de dégout en tournant les yeux pour ne pas le voir finir son repas

Aider moi

J'avais trop mal , je perdais beaucoup trop de sang , bon ok il ne les avais pas enfoncer trop profondément mais ça fessait un mal de chien ! , encore une fois j'essaya de bouger mon bras droit pour protéger ma plaie de la morsure du froid , mais la patte du furie me bloqua dans mon entreprise , je me remit à braquer mes yeux sur la bouche maintenant couverte de mon propre sang que le reptile cracheur de feu avais lécher avec gourmandise , plus haut j'ai eu à affronter le regard sombre que le dragon m'offrais , puis il entre -ouvrit la bouche , je m'attendait à ce qu'il me croque la tête ou un truc du genre , mais à la place il laissa couler un étrange liquide bleuté brillant sur mon torse marquer , ce truc se mit à entrée dans mes plaie avant de disparaitre de mon champ de vision , l'enfant de la foudre relacha sa pression en reculant de quelque pas

Quelque chose n'allait pas

Mon corps , il avais bizarrement arrêter de trembler à cause du froid , ce qui me troubler le plus rester cette chaleur , oui je suis sûrement devenue fou , car cette chaleur commencer à grimper le long de mon corps , elle remplisser chacun de mes membres qui se mirent à trembler non pas de froid mais d'autre chose que je n'aurais pus dire tellement j'était choquer pour parler ou encore même détacher mon regard de la voute céléste que je me mit à fixer alors que je hurler à plein poumon

La chaleur c'était transformer en douleur

Je me suis mit à crier en balançant ma tête en arrière , mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! , je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais ça ne veux pas s'arrêter , mes sens se mirent à me jouer des tours infernaux , j'entendez des bruits qui jusque là m'était inconnue , les étoiles devant moi commencer à se rapprocher , je me mit à trembler bien plus violement que toute t'a l'heure , le haut et le bas commencèrent à se ressembler , le chaud ou le froid devèrent bientôt la même chose pour moi , ma respiration se coupa , je garda les yeux grand ouvert alors que mon torse se soulever , j'essayer de respirer mais mes narines reffusèrent d'aspirer l'air que j'avais tant besoin

J'était mort

J'en avais la conviction jusqu'à-ce que mon nez pu enfin reprendre son rôle , je me laissa de-nouveaux tomber sur le parquet de cristal dans un gémissement plaintif

Mal de tête

Maintenant je pouvais respirer comme bon me semble , d'ailleurs j'arrive à bouger mon cou pour soulever un peu ma tête pour regarder le furie nocturne qui commencer à partir en me tournant le dos , non , non

-Re...reste ...reste ...reste là ...souffle-je

Je leva une main dans sa direction en espérant attirer son intention , je devais au moins ramenez quelque chose pour prouver mon histoire , je ne pourrai pas supporter de rentrée bredouille , non , je doit au moins avoir une preuve que cette nuit n'est pas une invention du gaffeur de beurk , allez , allez , revient !

Mais il ne revint pas

Il s'arrêta simplement dans sa marche , il braqua ensuite son regard dans le miens , il fit alors quelque d'étrange , dans ses yeux je voyais quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vue de ma vie

Fierté

Son regard n'exprimer que ceci

Fierté

Je ne comprit pas pourquoi ce dragon me donner ce sentiment , enfaite je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'il voulais me dire , me le seul mot qui venais à l'esprit quand mes pupilles croisèrent les siennes n'était que celui -ci

Fierté

Ce qui vint ensuite fut comme un rappel à l'ordre pour moi , il leva sa queue munie d'une petite paire d'ailes , il supendit son geste en m'accordant un dernier regard que je me suprit à renvoyer malgré moi , il abâtie de toute ses force son membre contre la glace présente qui craqua évidement sous le coup , des fissure parcoururent la surface bleu avant de se diriger vers moi , puis je vit avec surprise les ligne se séparer pour ensuite entourer le reste de mon corps , comment avais t'il fait ça ? mes questions à l'encontre du dragon se stopèrent quand je remarqua le bruit inquiétant qui venais juste au dessus de ma tête , puis je dirigea mon regard sur le furie nocturne qui ouvrit grand ses ailes , il les fit battre quelque secondes avant de donner un grand coup qui le fit s'envoler déclanchant une rafalle de vent qui secoua l'air autour de moi , une fois la bête à écailles dans le ciel je sentie le poid de mon corps faire craquer le reste de la glace

Une douce mort

Ce fut ce que je pensa quand je tombit dans l'eau glacé , tout me sembler tourner au ralentie autour de moi , je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger pourtant je tenter vainement de tendre une main vers le cercle menant à la lune , oui l'endroit du quel je venais de tomber laisser voir l'astre de la nuit qui éclairer la pénombre dans la quel je sombrer doucement

Voici la fin de Harold Haddock

Un goût amer , une sensation d'être minable , de n'être qu'un grain de sable , plus la lune séloigner de moi plus je penser à ce que j'était , j'expira quelque bulles d'airs qui se mirent à monter vers la surface de l'eau sur la quel elles éclatèrent , une fois que je sentie la caresse du sable contre ma nuque je sus que je venais de toucher le fond , mes membre meurtrie se posèrent aussi alors que je plisser les yeux devant ma mort , j'avais encore un peu d'oxygen dans les poumons autant en profiter pour sourire une dernière fois

J'aurai essayer

J'aurai tellement voulut être un des leur

J'aurai aimer que mon village m'accepte

J'aurai voulut que mon père me reconnaisse comme son fils

Maintenant je vais rejoindre ma mère au Valhalla , j'arrive maman , juste le temps de rendre mon dernier souffle

J'entre -ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper la dernière bulle de vie que je garder si précieusement , puis je fermit mes paupières en espérant silencieusement que tout ce passe vite et sans douleur

La bulle fit son chemin jusqu'au cercle de glace , puis elle éclata , la clairière resta ainsi , un calme absolue , un silence qui ne pouvais pas annoncer la suite des événement.

-Stoïk !

Courant comme un dérater le chef roux fit un bond pour ensuite attraper la tête d'un cauchemar monstrueux en se tenant aux cornes du dragon qui secoua sa tête pour se débarasser de la menace viking qui ne voulais pas lâcher prise , puis la brute refermit sa prise sur l'animal puis il revint sur le plancher des yak tout en forçant sur ses jambes , il fit un tour sur lui même toujours en tenant le dragon de couleur verte qui décola du sol , continuant de tourner en brassant l'air autour de lui , Stoïk lâcha sans prévenir le monstre fait d'écaille qui entraina deux autre dragons dans sa course avant d'allez s'échouer dans une cage assez large pour eux trois qui se refermit de-suite après avoir reçu les démons envahissant beurk

-Eh ben tu voie que ça revient ! ...s'exclama Geulfort

-Je doit bien admettre que tu avais raison ...souffla t'il ...il fallait juste que je m'échauffe un peu

-Bien parler , bon tu vient boire un verre ? ...proposa l'uni-jambiste

-Non Geulfort je doit diriger les réparation du village

-Tu va y passée la nuit mon bon chef !

-Bois pour moi ...fit t'il vaguement en se dirigeant vers un groupe de vikings

Si seulement il avais eu le temps de penser à son fils cette nuit là


	2. Chapitre 2

Obscurité , noirceur , ténèbres , vide , tous ces mots déffiler dans ma tête alors que j'attendait la mort qui n'avais pas l'air de venir pointer le bout de son nez

Ouvrant subitement les yeux je m'appuya sur mes mains pour me relever sans mal grâce à l'eau autour de moi qui me rendais léger , alors que mes cheveux me masquer la vue j'apperçue entre quelque mèches de cheveux une lumière au dessus de moi , je ne comprit pas si mon corps bouger avec ou sans que je ne le commande , je prit appuie sur la plante de mes pieds pour ensuite me propulser au travers du liquide bleu , je fixa avec toute ma volonté le rideau de lumière qui me tendez les bras , je foncer tellement vite que je me surprit à me demander si j'était bien Harold Haddock le plus lent de tous les nagueur que beurk et connue , alors que mon salut gorger de lumière se rapprocher de moi je me suis poser une question qui retourna tout mon esprit tellement c'était évident

Je suis vivant ?

Ce n'est que quand mon corps sortie enfin de l'eau que je me rendit compte que j'été bien vivant , une fois en l'air je me demanda comment j'avais fait pour arriver aussi haut en un simple saut fait depuis le fond du lac , cette question resta en suspend quand je me mit à battre des bras de la même manière que si j'avait eu des ailes , je m'écrasa lourdement contre la patinoire qui accuellie mon dos , je vous assure que j'ai presque rien sentie

J'avais pas mal

Je suis rester étendu là , le souffle court , les yeux ouvert en grand sur le ciel bleu parsemer de nuages blanc , il fessait jour , j'en croyais pas mes yeux , j'été en vie , pourtant le dragon m'a tuer

Enfin je croit

Je me tient le front en me demandant si je ne suis pas devenue fou ou alors maudit par les dieux , je me releva en portant furtivement une main à mon torse qui devrais être marquer de trois grande plaie encore saignante , mais il n'en fut rien

Des cicatrices ?

Je baissa lentement le regard en espérant avoir toucher trop haut ma blessure , mais apparement la réalité m'affirmer que j'avais trois belle cicatrices partant de ma clavicule jusqu'à atteindre mon nombrile , je passa doucement mes doigts en croyant rêver , d'ailleurs c'était obliger que je rêver , forcément comment un minus comme moi pouvais survivre d'un truc pareille ? je poussa un grand soupir en rabatant mes cheveux mouiller en arrière , je jeta un oeil à la forêt de la quel je venais , mon père devais sûrement me chercher , ou alors il as adopter quelqu'un de plus costeau que moi

La deuxième option me semble très plausible

Je me releva en priant pour ne pas être trop abîmer pour marcher jusqu'au village

C'est plus facile que je ne l'aurais crut

J'ai pas mal , rien, aucune douleur null-part , je releva ma manche tâcher par le sang qui avais couler hier , mais j'écarquilla mes yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avais rien , pas d'entaille ou autre type de blessure que je devrais avoir après une chute pareille

Comment cela était t'il possible ? est-ce que les dieux aurais enfin décidé de me bénir ? bizarrement je trouva pas de réconfort en pensant à cette idée , quelque chose m'en empêcher

Le dragon

Rien qu'en pensant à lui je sentie mes phalange se serrer jusqu'à blanchir sous la pression , il allait me payer ce qu'il m'avais fait , mais en y repensant

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avais fait exactement ?

Dans mes souvenirs les seules images que je garde de ma rencontre avec le furie sont celle ou il lèche mon sang avant de cracher quelque chose de brillant

Je soupira en me disant que je devrais être chez moi pour réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça

Quelque pas plus tard je glissa sur la glace , si vous voulez savoir oui je maudit bien ce mois infernal durant le quel j'explose mon cota de chute à la Harold

-Putain !

Je me releva en pestant contre tout ce froid ambiant qui ne m'aider pas vraiment , bon il me fallait une destination , en regardant en l'air je vit le soleil bien haut dans le ciel bien que des nuages masquer un peu ses rayons qui se faisait plus faible , en y regardant d'un peu plus près je remarqua les quelque flocon de neige qui commencer à tomber , une vielle habitude d'enfant resurgie quand j'ouvrit la bouche en tirant bien la langue , mon père m'avait raconter un jour qu'il avait avaler un flocon pour faire un voeux , celui de devenir le chef du village sans que son père soit mort , en claire il voulait que son père lui passe le flambaux sans pour autant mourir , son voeux fut exaucé , donc j'essaye parfois de répété le miracle que seul odin lui même pouvait accomplir surtout vue mon souhait à moi

Devenir fort

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien , une fois que j'ai eu ce que je voulait je reprit ma marche en direction d'un sentier enfin si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça un chemin pour rentré chez moi sans que mon père ne s'en apperçoive , bizarrement penser à lui me rendit triste , ne me demandez pas la raison , je l'ignorer moi même , je m'arrêta en face d'un troc sur le quel je fit reposer mon front

Je suis fatiguer

Oui fatiguer de n'être qu'harold le plus grand gaffeur de beurk , pourquoi suis-je le seul de ma génération à avoir si peu de muscle et beaucoup trop de cervelle ? , même varek à des amis alors qu'il est bien plus casse-pieds que moi , soupirant à cette penser qui ne menez à rien je reprit ma marche en solitaire en essayant de vider mon esprit de toute pensées négative , peu à peu je fini par faire le vide tout en marchant les yeux mit clos

J'été serrein

Pour d'autre cela peu parraitre anodin , mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi nerveux que moi c'est vraiment étrange comme sensation , puis j'entendit quelque chose , un air de musique , je le connaissez bien , je releva la tête en espèrant croiser quelqu'un , mais tout ce que je vit fut des arbre dépourvue de feuille qui était remplacer par des couverture de neige , je remarqua dans ce paysage un détaille qui me sauta aux yeux

Des loups

Des animaux bien plus petit et plus poilue que nos ennemie les dragon , mais ils restez tout de même des carnivore

Qui me regardèrent avec des yeux que je juga gourmand

Alors voilà ce que j'ai fait , j'ai reculer d'un pas , mais les canidée en firent un dans ma direction

Un pas en arrière , ceux avec quattre patte firent le contraire

Une idée plutôt débile me vint à l'esprit , je fit un pas en avant , tien sans surprise ils se rapproche

Sauve moi odin

Je plia les genoux me préparant mentalement à courir , bon je n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de les semé mais bon c'est toujours mieux que de se faire bouffer sans rien dire , bizarrement ma peur diminua à mesure que les bêtes aux grande dents approcher , mais à qui je vais faire croire ça ?! y'a des loups en face de moi ! et vue ma carrure je ferrait bien de leur proposez de s'en servir comme appât pour attirer un plus gros festin

Je suis vraiment idiot quand j'ai peur

Alors mes options

Crier comme un viking face à un cauchemard volant

M'enfuir comme un lâche qui n'aurait rien dans la tête vue que les bête en face de moi cours largement plus vite que moi et mes petite jambe de sauterelle

Me battre comme un diable en l'honneur de ma tribu et pour la gloire de ma famille qui en aurait bien besoin

J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de choisir vue que le chef de la meute chargea sur moi avant de se préparer à me sauter dessus , ce n'est que quand je le vit avec la bouche grande ouverte avec de la bave coulant sur ses croc jaunie que je décida de faire quelque chose

Crier

J'avait fermer les yeux en mettant mes bras devant ma figure pour avoir un semblant de protection , je resta dans cette position un long moment avant de soulever mes paupières à cause du fait que rien ne venait , puis je fixa avec étonnement les canidé en face de moi qui avait changer de look si je puis dire , leur fourure été hérriser comme celle des porc le jour du cochon griller , leur oreille si fièrement dresser au départ sont maintenant tombante , le détail qui me choqua le plus ce fut leur tremblement apparent à ma simple vue , cette simple penser me fit rire nerveusement , d'ailleurs je vient de faire ce rire débille

Ils ont peur de moi ?

Ridicul , tous le monde vous le dira sur beurk , je n'ai jamais fait peur à personne , pas même à varek qui pourtant à eu peur de son ombre , alors croyez moi je suis vraiment abasourdie de voir des animaux féroce de nature trembler devant moi

Y'a un truc

Forcément il doit y avoir quelque chose d'effrayant derrière moi , alors un coup d'oeil à gauche , rien , un à droite , non plus , me pencher en avant pour voir entre mes jambe si rien ne se cache parterre , rien de rien , relevant doucement la tête vers les loups maintenant craintif je me mordit la lèvre inferieur pour me retenir de crier ma surprise

C'est moi qui fait peur aux loups

Franchement si mon père voyait ça il en serrai clouer sur place , rien que d'imaginer la scène je suis mort de rire , ce que je me mit à faire en me tenant le ventre , stoïk la brute mon père lui être muet à cause de son fils le gaffeur , ça mériterai un paquet de runes rien que pour voir sa tête , calmant mon fou rire je me mit à repenser aux animals sauvage qui voulez me bouffer au départ , ils sont toujours là , le dos vouter à cause de leur position de recule , des gémissement de peur , leur regards fuyant , je ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait exactement mais en tout cas je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait , tien une idée sournoise germe dans mon esprit , j'esquissa un sourire que je juga de fou puis je mit mes mains en avant en imitant une paire de griffe avec mes doigts crochu

-Bouh !

Ni une , ni deux , si j'avait eu un sablier je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'écouler un grain tellement la vitesse de ses bêtes poilue été incroyable , il avais décamper en quatrième vitesse tout en se rentrant dedans , moi ? le plus normal du monde , je sourit tout en sautant sur place

-Ouais !

J'était peu t'être dingue de crier ma joie pour un truc aussi bête aux yeux des beurkien mais je m'en fiche , je suis vivant au moins ! , je me calma une nouvelle fois en laissant mes genoux dans la neige , l'adrénaline qui parcourait mon corps commencer à se calmer elle aussi , je respirait doucement tout en souriant , c'est bizarre mais être menacer de mort vous redonne l'envie de vivre une fois le danger écarter , maintenant que cette petite aventure est fini il faut que je rentre chez moi , alors me relever , c'est fait , enlever la neige sur mon pantalon qu'il faudrat que je change une fois à la maison , ok , prendre mon petit carnet de note que j'ai dans ma poche intérieur , je foura ma main dans ma veste en poile de yak avant de manquer de me mordre la langue

Il et où ? mon carnenout ?

Merde ! merde et remerde et puis encore merde !

Que c'est poétique dans mon esprit hein ?

Je frapa du bout du pied le sol neigeux en espérant calmer ma rage ,mais rien à faire ! je prit ma tête entre mes mains en me maudissant tout seul , puis je laissa tomber mes bras le long de mon corps en signe de résignation , comment j'allait faire ? il y avait que la nuit que je pouvait me guider grâce aux étoiles , mais je ne peux pas attendre que la lune remplace le soleil sinon mon père va envoyer ses hommes pour me chercher , si jamais il l'apprend il va certainement me punir jusqu'à ce que j'ai de la barbe , avec un peu de chance je lui ressemblerai un peu

Ouais , un peu

Je fixa mes pieds en sentant tout mon avenir s'écrouler à mesure que la neige tomber autour de moi , puis un vent glacé secoua ma frange ce qui me fit leva les yeux vers la direction dans la quel le vent souffler , pendant que le vent secouer mes cheveux arburn je regarda une sorte de chemin sur le quel les arbre pousser à coter formant ainsi une invitation pour suivre cette route dégager , c'est à ce moment là que mes réflexion se bloquèrent , quelque chose en moi gronder , un sentiment étrange se réveiller en moi , comme si quelque chose m'appeler , je me mit à marcher sans vraiment l'avoir décidé , puis je fixa un point invisible droit devant moi sans savoir pourquoi j'accéléra lentement l'allure de mes pas tout en me prenant quelque flocons dans l'oeil sans vraiment me plaindre

J'été léger

Sans en connaitre la raison exacte , je me mit à faire de plus grand pas , puis je me mit à courir , mon coeur s'emballa tellement que je n'avait pas besoin de mettre une main dessus pour sentir ses battement qui secouèrent mon torse , reprenant un peu mes esprit je jeta quelque regard au paysage autour de moi qui défiller à une vitesse incroyable , curieux je fit couler un oeil derrière moi , c'est avec une grande surprise que je regarda le nuage blanc que je soulever grâce à la force de ma course , revenant à moi je cligna des paupières en croyant rêver , puis je remena mon regard droit devant moi , je regarda le tronc d'arbre coucher sur le sol qui me baré la route , en temps normal j'aurait ralentie l'allure pour pouvoir le contourner sans risque vue que j'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un athlète , mais ses doutes partirent tout seul quand je força sur ma jambe droite pour ensuite faire un bond par-dessus l'obstacle , non seulement je l'avait éviter mais je croit même que je l'avait sur-volé , pendant le petit moment que je passa en l'air je me mit à regarder ahurie l'arbre tomber parterre , je vient de dépasser le stade de mauviette de mon île

Je suis devenue bien plus

Atterrisant lourdement sur la naige je reprit ma course endiablé , à chacun de mes pas les particule de neige se mirent à floter dans l'air comme-ci le temps s'arrêter à chaque fois que j'accélérée , plus je courait plus j'avait l'empression de repousser des limites invisible , je vit pointer à l'orizon une mer d'opale , qui se révéla être les plaine sauvage de beurk recouverte de neige pur , je fit un nouveaux bond qui me donna la sensation de m'envoler , j'admira rapidement la vue que m'offrait ma hauteur , rien à faire j'été bien trop excité pour cacher ma joie

-Wououuuuuuuuu !

Ce crie que je fit me prouva que j'été sûrement heureux d'être entrain d'accomplir des exploit que je trouva sur-viking , même mon père ne pouvait pas faire ce que j'été entrain de faire à l'instant même

Non pas même la brute

La gravité me ramena sur le plancher des yak , je fit un départ digne d'un boulet de canon , cette fois -ci je devait voir jusqu'à quelle point je pouvait être rapide , alors j'accéléra le rythme de ma course déjà incroyable , la neige s'envola sous la pression de mes pieds créant ainsi une trainer neigeuse derrière mon dos , je plaça mes bras en arrière tout en déplaçant mon buste légèrement en avant , t'elle un aigle je foncer à travers mon ciel blanc sur le quel j'été le roi

Puis ensuite les dieux me donnèrent un peu d'intention

Je tourna la tête sur le coter après avoir entendu un bruit étrange , puis j'esquissa une moue d'ennuie en voyant ce qui arriver droit sur moi

Une avalanche

Rappelez moi de dire le fond de ma pensée si je revient en vie chez moi dans mon lit

Je doit avouer que l'idée que moi Harold Haddock puisse échapper à une catastrophe naturel soit la chose la plus ridicule aux oreilles de nimporte qu'elle viking de beurk soit à présent quelque chose qui pourrait bien arriver grâce à mes nouveaux dons que je me promit d'étudier si j'arriver à m'en sortir

Bon j'avait de la chance le terrain été dégager et personne n'avait l'air de chasser ce qui voulait dire que ce soleil qui été entrain d'éclairer ma face d'hooligan n'été que celui de 10 heure , encore un peu de patience beurk

Harold Haddock arrive

Je fonça avec la ferme intention de rentrée chez moi , mon coeur se mit à résoner dans ma boîte crânienne , mes jambes n'avez jamais bouger aussi vite qu'aujourd'hui , je me surprit à me demander d'où me venait cette si soudaine monter en puissance dans les jambes , mais je croit que je pourrait réfléchir plus tard une fois que j'aurait semer cette saloperie d'avalanche qui commencer à se rapprocher dangereusement de mes fesses de futur chef , courant de la manière que j'avait essayer avant de voir cette vague blanche me menacer , me pencher en avant pour gagner un peu de vitesse , plus vite , encore plus vite , alors que la neige fouetter mon visage je me força à garder les yeux ouvert pour ne pas rater cette monter qui sonner comme mon ticket pour la liberté , mais je changea de suite d'expression en voyant un troupeau de cochon sauvage arriver dans ma direction , c'est là que j'ai comprit qu'il y avait un air de déjà vue , c'était le même troupeau qu'hier , comment je le savait ?

Le cochon en tête me grogner de la même manière que celui d'hier

Moi et ma chance digne d'un chat noir passant sous une echelle doubler d'un parapluie ouvert au bout de la queue

Jolie image non ?

Un nouveaux bruit vint atterir dans mes tympant , tournant la tête sur le coter je regarda le groupe de loup arriver en nombre sur ma droite , puis un nouveaux grognement bestial venant de la gauche me fit tourner la tête , au final j'été encercler

Des cochons sauvage fonçant droit sur moi , des loups féroce arrivant sur les coter de ma personne , et une avalanche qui menacer de m'engloutir si je ne trouver pas vite fait une solution

Passer en force ? nan aucune chance de survie

M'arrêter et mourir avec les animaux sous la neige ? non plus

Prier les dieux ? alors là pas question ! ils serrait bien tenter de faire apparaitre un gronk au-dessus de ma tête pour me compliquer la vie

Bon sang si seulement j'avait des ailes

Cette simple idée sonna comme un rappel à l'ordre pour moi , je n'avait pas d'ailes bien sûr , mais maintenant j'ai des jambes puissante

Si je peux courir aussi vite qu'un loup

Je peux alors m'envoler grâce à la seule force de mes jambes

Alors que je baissa doucement la tête en direction du sol je fit abstraction de tous les sons que j'entendait , que ce soit le roulement sonnore de l'avalanche , le poid des cochons sauvage fraper fortement le sol avec leur sabot , ou encore les grognement menaçant des cabot , je fit le vide dans mon esprit pour ainsi me concentrer sur mes jambes , je doit forcer le plus possible pour essayer d'échapper à tous ses danger

Je m'arrêta enfin , sous les yeux coléreux des bêtes qui foncèrent plus vite sur moi , puis j'ouvrit enfin mes yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel alors que je sauta en appuyant le plus fort possible sur mes talons

Je m'envole

-Wouhouhou !

J'ai crût à cela quand je remarqua le rapprochement entre le ciel dégager de tout nuages charger de flocon, je porta un regard sous mes pieds et je me mit à sourire en voyant tous mes problème disparaitre dans un grand fracas , je croit qu'en sautant j'ai soulever un nuages blanc , mais se ne fut rien quand la catastrophe neigeuse s'écrasa contre la pente , le bruit que j'écouta fut ahurisant , alors voilà ce que la nature pouvait faire ? incroyable

Incroyable

Ce fut le mot qui tourna un peu dans mon esprit quand je fut ensuite prit d'un drôle de tournie , j'été en ce moment même entrain de planer , le vent fouetter mon visage tout en plaquant mes cheveux en arrière , avec mes bras j'essaya d'imiter une paire d'ailes , je soupira de plaisir en sentant tout mes soucies s'en allez , en ouvrant les yeux je regarda la pente que j'aurait dû normalement monter à pied si je n'avait pas fait ce saut , mais de là où j'été à présent je pouvait enfin voir quelque chose de gênant pour moi

Une maison

Mais oui sa me revient , la sage du village gothi hâbiter sur le sommet de la montagne à l'écart de tous , tien maintenant que j'y pense , comment une si petite vielle femme peux descendre et remonter chaque jour en à peine une heure ? mystère que fut celui-ci

Tien voilà beurk , mais attend si jamais quelqu'un me voyait comme ça ? ho pourquoi je pense à ça ? aucune chance qu'un viking lève la tête en l'air

Sauf si ils me prennes pour un dragon

J'avala presque ma langue en songeant un instant au faite que si jamais quelqu'un me prend pour un reptil voleur de moutons j'été bon pour finir au bout d'une pique

Mais je pense que ce genre de problème va être vite régler , pourquoi ? ho pour un truc tout bête que j'ai un peu oublié dans mon plan d'homme sauteur

La gravité

Si vous saviez à quel point je la déteste cette force invisible qui fait toujours en sorte que je m'écrase tête la première à chaque fois que je trébuche

Un mauvais mouvement en avant est me voilà entrain de plonger vers une mort assez dur pour un garçon de mon âge , alors faire tourner mes bras en avant ? oui ça c'est fait , secouer mes jambes ? aussi , crier comme rustik le jour ou astrid à voulut le décapitter ? c'est en cours

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Plus je m'agiter plus je me senter ridicule ou encore stupide , mais une fois que je reprit un semblant d'équilibre , j'ouvrit les yeux en montrant toute mon ennuie apparent , un toit que je connait très bien

J'ai souvent grimper sur ce toit pour admirer les étoiles

Dans ma tête j'ai eu envie de dire un truc tellement bête que je ne pu me retenir de le dire devant l'ironie de la situation

-Papa , j'suis rentrée ...souffle -je

Y'a pas eu d'autre mot

Je fermit mes paupière en espérant n'avoir que quelque os brisé , quand je passa à travers la toiture je sentie une grande douleur dans mon dos , un bruit de bois qui craquer sous la pression , une odeur de vielle chaussette

Ma chambre

J'ouvrit lentement les yeux , alors le truc amusant , y'a un trous au plafond assez grand pour qu'un gronk passe sans problème , le truc négatif ? bah j'ai perdu ma veste , ha non la voilà , pendu à un bout de bois à moitier briser par le choc , la branche travailler par l'homme céda est mon manteau en poile atteris simplement sur mon visage , je poussa un lourd soupir en me disant intérieurement

Maudit soit les dieux est leur putain de sens de l'humour !

Bon sang ! j'avait mal partout ! à chaque fois que j'essayer de frotter ma peau parcouru de bleu je grogner ma douleur , je suis où ? ben dans ma salle de bain , enfin si on peux appeler ça comme ça , c'est une pièce plutôt petite avec une grande marmite grise assez grande pour contenir la corpulence de mon père , est assez large pour m'en faire une piscine persos , être le fils du chef avait quand même certaint avantage , je jeta négligement mon gant mouiller dans mon bain préférant me prélasser dans l'eau chaude , par freya , j'été bien mieux ici que dans l'eau froide de ce lac , rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade pour une simple et bonne raison

Le dragon

Le souvenirs du furie nocturne hânte sans cèsse mon esprit déjà pas mal déranger , pas autant que dagur mais y'a déjà un rapprochement à ce stade là , mais bon peu t'être que ma rencontre avec lui m'aura apporter quelque point positif , comme cette extraordinaire vitesse que j'ai à présent

J'arrive toujours pas à y croire

Je suis sûr que je sourit bêtement en repenssant à ma course de tout-à-l'heure , c'était si bon ! j'été tellement bien à ce moment là , rien à faire je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'une crevêtte qui parle comme moi as pu faire alors qu'aucun de mes semblable ne pourra jamais accomplir , personne sur cette île ne pouvait se douter que moi Harold avait bien plus de force dans les jambes qu'ils n'en n'aurons jamais , je nagea un peu dans l'eau chaude tout en souriant , finalement frôler la mort est bon pour la santé après tout , je fit la planche en me mettant à cogiter sur mes nouvelles capacité , null doute qu'à présent j'aurait peu t'être enfin un peu d'intention de la part de mon propre village ainsi que de mon père , mais en même temps je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de tout dire maintenant , peu t'être pour les jeux du fésthiver , j'écraserait rustik est je remonterai dans l'estime de mon père

Oui je vais faire comme ça

Je fit quelque brasse pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la marmite fessant office de baignoire , puis je descendit rapidement en attrapant une serviette pour sècher mes cheveux mouiller , je porta mon regard vert sur un morceaux de miroir brisé par les colère de mon chef le matin

Il as parfois mal à la tête

J'inspecta du mieux que je pu mon visage en cherchant une trace de laideur que persos je ne trouva pas , y'a rien de mal à se trouver beau , si ? pfff , faut que j'arrête de faire comme-ci on allait me répondre , je me baissa pour chercher mes vêtement propre , puis un bruit de chaise reverser attira mon intention , je me retourna

Perdu , c'était un seau

Mais qu'est-ce qui la fait tomber ? je fronça les sourcil en m'avançant prudement , un nouveaux bruit bizarre , on se retourne encore une fois , la chaise près de la porte maintenant les pieds en l'air

D'accord

Il se passe un truc bizarre , j'enferma mon menton avec mon pouce est mon index pour mieux comprendre cet étrange phénomène , puis je le sentie , un mouvement dans l'air , je tourne la tête sur la gauche , rien , maintenant à droite , toujours rien , sentant que quelque chose clocher dans mon dos , je leva le nez en l'air , j'écarquilla de suite les yeux

Une queue

Attention faut bien comprendre , une queue de dragon , d'un furie nocturne , la même que celle qui m'a envoyer par le fond , je rabaissa ma tête en restant droit comme un piquet , c'est un rêve c'est obliger , puis je fit la chose la plus naturel du monde quand le membre bleu toucha ma joue

Je panique

Je courut sans vraiment savoir où allez avant de sentir qu'on me retenez en arrière , j'observa ahurie la queue de dragon qui s'été planter dans le sol pour m'empêcher de partir , vous savez pourquoi elle peux me retenir ?

C'est la mienne

Parfaitement , mes yeux parcoururent lentement le membre dragonique , la bouche grande ouverte je regarda avec le coeur battant à tout rompre la provenance de cette chose

Le bas de mon dos

Tournant la tête du mieux que je le pus , je fixa sans voix mon postérieur , juste au-dessus de celui-ci ce trouver le début de ma colone vertébral , à la place de retrouver ma peau de bébé rose je vit avec horreur des écailles des quel ma queue bleu sorter , je laissa mes bras tomber en même temps que ma machoire

Ne me dite pas que

Le dragon m'a

Il m'a

Non

Non

Par tous les dieux non !

C'est pas possible

Je tin ma tête entre mes paumes tout en respirant bruyament , c'est pas vrait non ! , pas ça !

Ce dragon ! il m'a fait quoi bordel ?!

Comment est-ce possible ?! ça peux pas exister !

Je tomba parterre en frottant furieusement mes cheveux

Putain

J'suis un monstre

Ce dragon

Il m'a jeter une malédiction

Je ne voie pas d'autre explication

Je suis maudit

Les dieux m'ont abandoner

Je suis un de ses monstre maintenant

Je ramena mes genoux contre mon torse pour y cacher mon visage tordu par la rage , je me mit à pleurer sans pouvoir me retenir , qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? pour un viking les dragon sont des démons , des monstre , des animaux qu'il faut exterminé , si jamais quelqu'un sur cette île apprener que j'ai une queue de furie nocturne personne ne se gênera pour m'attaquer , me traquer , et pour finir

Me tuer

Rien que d'y penser j'en frisonne , en même temps je suis tout nue donc sa n 'arrange pas les choses , je continua de verser des larmes en pensant que ma vie sur beurk été fini , comment vais-je faire ? je ne peux pas cacher un truc aussi gros sans éveiller les soupçons , enfin gros j'exagère un peu , la mienne et plus fine et longue que celle que j'ai vue l'autre nuit

Puis je pensa rapidement à mon père la brute , un long frisson de terreur remonta le long de mon dos rien que de songer à ce qu'il risque de faire si jamais il apprend ça , je sais très bien ce qu'il devra faire

Protége beurk

C'est tout ce qui compte pour un chef

Si jamais il me voie comme une menace pour l'avenir des vikings vivant sur cette île

Il n'hésitera pas

Être tuer par Stoïk la brute ne me fait pas peur

Être tuer par mon chef ne me fait pas peur

Être tuer par mon propre père , ça part contre sa me terrorise

Je doit pas le dire à qui-ce-soit

J'ouvrit lentement les paupière en sentant que quelque chose se frotter contre mes pieds , j'esquissa une moue surprise en voyant ma queue de dragon m'entourer comme pour me rassurer un peu , j'étira légèrement mes lèvres pour sourire un peu , peu t'être que c'est pas si mal

Il faut voir le bon coter des chose

Après tout , qui peux se vanter d'être à moitier furie nocturne de nos jours ? je rit un peu à cette pensée , puis je me rendit compte que si j'avait était maudit par l'enfant de la mort et de la foudre , peu t'être qu'il pourrait me soigner ou encore m'enlever cette chose qui s'agiter dans mon dos , mais pour ça il faut le retrouver , faire des recherche sur eux est leur habitude , en claire il fallait que j'aille au hall pour voir nos manuel sur les dragon , mais comment faire pour sortir de chez moi sans que personne ne voyent sa ?

Ha si seulement je n'avait pas cette queue

Je ragea encore quelque seconde avant de sentir un manque , quelque chose manquer là , je me retourna pour constater la disparition de cette gêne en écaille , je sourit grandement avant de me relever rapidement pour constater que ma gêne faite d'écailles été partie , je soupira de soulagement pour ensuite me bloquer complétement

Le troue dans le sol

Oui là je risque d'avoir des ennuies

Heureusement que je suis un peu l'homme à tout faire

J'assume très bien le fait d'être un viking de maison

Forgeron , couturier , menuisier , j'avait tellement apprit aux coter de geulfort

Je me souvient encore de mon fou rire le jour ou je l'ai surprit entrain de coudre en chantonant comme une jeune femme au foyer

Bon pour en revenir à mon problème de plancher il va me falloir

Du bois naturellement

Un marteau que je pourrait soulever

Une belle excuse pour mon père

Tien en parlant de lui , je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la matiné , pourtant il revient toujours vers midi , bizarre , je gratta rapidement le sommet de mon crâne en haussant les épaules , enfaite ça m'arrange bien plus qu'autre chose , bon sang , si jamais il avait était là quand j'ai passer par le toit

J'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'explication à donner

Je secoua légèrement ma tête en attrapant rapidement un morceau de tissue assez grand pour entourait ma taille , je me regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir en soufflant

Pourvue que tout se passe bien aujourd'hui

Je passa enfin par la seule porte de la pièce tout en ayant l'affreuse sensation que quelque chose se tramer quelque par dans mon dos

Bah je doit encore me faire des idées

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? ...demanda le roux avec une voix peu rassurer

-Mais oui t'inquiète tout va bien se passer ...assura le manchot en souriant

-C'est toi qui le dit ...souffla dépité le chef de beurk

La brute de l'île discuter encore une fois avec son vielle ami de toujours , et comme toujours leur principal sujet de discution été

Harold

-Je suis vraiment pas très rassurer de savoir que tu va mettre harold avec des dragons ...dit clairement le rouquin en marchant sur les planches qui composer le port

-Bon sang stoïk soit un peu plus optimiste , peu t'être qu'il va nous étoner ton fiston ...rétorqua le blond en clopinant

-Aucun risque que ça arrive , la seule fois ou il m'a étoner c'est quand je l'ai emmener pêcher , tu sais ce qu'il as fait ? ...raconta t'il avec une mine désabusé

-Il est tomber de la barque ? ...demanda innocement le forgeron

-Il est partie chasser les trols ...souffla t'il fatiguer

-Bon d'accord , d'accord comprit il fait n'importe quoi ...admit t'il en levant les yeux au ciel

-Comme tu dit oui ...confirma t'il en arrivant enfin à son bateau ...je doit encore vérifier certaine chose avant le départ de demain , on se voie ce soir ?

-Ha non désoler mon chef mais j'ai beaucoup d'arme à soigner , c'est que j'ai qu'une main moi ! ...répondit t'il en riant joyeusement

-Très bien , ho et si tu voie harold , dit lui que sa punition est lever ...demanda t'il poliment

L'homme avec des longues corne sur son casque se contenta de rebrousser chemin en saluant avec son membre pourvue d'une masse en pierre , laissant ainsi tout le loisir à la brute de beurk d'organisé sa prochaine expédition , le chef s'approcha de la rambarde de son drakar en fixant les eaux agiter , il le trouvera , il serra celui qui les trouvera peu importe où ils se cacherons

Il trouverai bientôt leur nid

-ATCHOUM !

J'essuya avec mon index la ligne gluante qui sorter de mon nez , bon sang j'ai dû attraper froid avec tout ça moi , je fixa avec un oeil vitreux le miroir présent dans ma chambre que j'avait ranger après ma chute catastrophique , je sentie un nouvelle éternument monter , qu'il vienne ! , je l'attend de pied ferme , et le voilà

-ATCHOUM !

Cette fois -ci ce ne fut pas seulement de la morve qui sortie , non cette fois là une mini boule de feu indigo sortie de mes lèvres avant d'exploser contre la plaque de verre , j'ouvrit grand les yeux en mettant mes mains en barrage contre ma bouche

Heu , d'accord

Alors d'abord la queue , et maintenant ça ? c'est quoi la suite ?

J'aurait mieux de me taire

Oui car sans prévenir je sentie une sorte d'allongement au niveaux des oreilles , non enfaite j'ai tout vue dans la glace , à la place d'oreille normal d'humain je me retrouve avec les deux grande oreilles de l'autre furie , si vous voyez ma tête d'ahurie quand je toucha mes excroisance non viking

J'aurait pu faire payer tous le monde rien que pour voir ma tête

Ce qui était étrange pour moi c'été de pouvoir les sentir , pas les bruit autour de moi qui devint plus claire non , quand je prenez ses longues oreilles de dragon entre mes mains , j'arrivait pas à croire que ces membre m'appartenez , en plus la sensation au toucher été très différente de ce que j'aurait pu imaginer , les écailles été plutôt souple et douce , pourtant en appuyant dessus je sentez leur résistance , je me mit à sourire bêtement je pense tout touchant la pointe de ses nouveaux conduit auditif , bizarrement je me mit à produire un son étrange , juste au niveaux de ma pomme d'adam qui trembla légèrement

Je ronronne ?

Je croit que j'ai pas fini d'être surprit

C'est en me relevant que je sentie de nouveaux la présence de quelque chose dans mon dos , sans surprise je regarda ma queue sagiter de gauche à droite en roulant partterre , elle sortait pille poile au dessus de mon pantalon vert , c'est en me fixant dans la glace que je me disait que ça pouvait pas être pire

Des oreilles pointant vers le ciel , une queue se balançant lentement , une trace de brûlure au niveaux de la lèvre supérieur , et des yeux semblable à ceux de l'enfant de la foudre oui une petite nouveauté faut croire , alors avec une t'elle apparence j'avait pas beaucoup d'option

Soit devenir un animal de foire

Soit me faire découvrir par mon père en chef et me faire tuer

Soit trouver un moyen de cacher mes changement physique

J'ai pas mit beaucoup de temps pour fouiller dans mon coffre , alors un grand casque avec des fente à l'intérieur pour cacher mes nouvelle oreilles , ensuite pour mes yeux ? je trouverait bien un truc plus tard , un lourd manteau m'arrivant jusqu'aux genoux , parfait , part contre pour les boule de feu là j'ai pas vraiment d'idée à part devenir muet et pratiquant du language des signes

Mauvaise idée

Je regarda neutrement ma queue bleu qui avait arrêter de bouger , c'était le détail le plus gênant je croit , j'attrapa une corde que j'attacha autour de mon petit buste , puis je prit mon membre de furie en main , je le glissa sous la corde tout en resserant la prise autour de lui , bon les espèce de petite ailes été déployer et couvrait la majeur partie de mon dos , heureusement qu'elle est fine sinon j'aurait bien plus de mal pour la cacher , pendant que je m'assurer d'avoir bien attacher mon défaut physique je réalisa un instant que cette situation n'avait vraiment pas de sent

Je suis un dragon ?

Je me pose la question comme-ci une réponse allait venir toute seule , bien sûr que non je ne suis pas un dragon

Enfin pas entièrement

C'est sûr que si jamais je devient complétement furie j'aurait bien du mal à le cacher aux vikings qui peuples beurk

Mon oreille gauche se courba légèrement , des bruit , lourd , lent , je sentie ma queue se raidir quand je reconue cette marche si brusque

Stoïk la brute

Je paniqua de suite en cherchant une issue miraculeuse du regard , alors le plancher , non , le mur , non , le toit ? bah y'a encore le trou alors , non , merde il se rapproche , trouve un truc vite harold !

-Harold ? ...demanda le roux

La brute ouvrit lentement la porte qui menez droit à ma chambre à coucher , une fois qu'elle fut assez ouverte pour laisser passer son impréssionante carrure il entra , enfin il eu un peu de mal à cause des corne sur son casque qui le bloquèrent un instant , je le vit souffler comme il en as l'habitude avant de parler sérieusement avec moi

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait fils ? ...demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcil en voyant une forme cacher sous une couverture

-Heu je croit que j'ai attraper froid hier ...répondit-je hésitant

-Ha ...fit t'il simplement en baissant les yeux

Je n'aimer pas ça , ce silence gênant , cette ambiance tendu comme-ci un cauchemard monstrueux se cacher sous mon lit , cette aura qu'il dégager me faisait toujours trembler intérieurement , il avait le don de me faire peur rien que par sa présence

Devrait-je lui dire ?

Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque ? au pire si il essaye de planter ma tête sur une pique je n'aurait qu'à m'enfuir comme ce matin , après je me laisserai pousser la barbe et je deviendrait pirate , il faudrat juste me trouver un perroquet sympa

Bon je me lance

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! ...dit-je en coeur avec mon paternel à ma plus grande surprise

Attend il veux me dire quoi lui ?

-Toi d'abord ...proposa le chef

-Non , non toi d'abord ...contredit-je

-Bon d'accord , ton voeux et exaucer entrainement dragon demain à la première heure ...déclara t'il sérieusement tout en posant ses mains sur ses anches

Je cligna des yeux sous ma couverture tout en mordant ma lèvre bruler

Il vient dire quoi là ?

L'entrainement dragon ?

Moi ? allez là-bas pour apprendre à tuer des dragons ?

Hier matin j'aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre dire ça , je l'avait toujours supplier de me laisser y allez une fois que je serrait en âge , mais il avait toujours dit que je n'était pas prêt pour ça , alors pourquoi se retournement ?

Et pourquoi ...

Je me sent mal en pensant au fait de tuer des

Dragons

C'est étrange comme sentiment , c'est comme-ci la simple idée me mettait mal à l'aise , est-ce que ça a avoir avec ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ?

Peu t'être que je ne devrait pas y allez , après tout si je suis un peu dragon comment je vait faire pour cacher mes changements physique aux autre ? et surtout comment les dragons vont réagir face à moi ? je ne peux pas prendre ce risque même si j'ai toujours voulut être comme n'importe quel viking sur cette île

-Heu papa je ...commence-je en resserant la prise sur mes drap ...je suis très toucher que tu accepte enfin , mais ...

-Mais quoi ? c'est bien ce que tu voulait non ? tu en as même fait une grêve de la faim la dernière fois ...rappela t'il en levant un sourcil devant l'attitude de son fils

Ouais je me rappel de ça , j'ai pas était le plus gros cette semaine là , pauvre poulet , j'ai bien faillit le manger vivant

-Si bien sûr , mais tu sais j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis dit que peu t'être qu'on avez suffisament de viking fracasseur de dragons et pas assez de viking boulanger ou alors de viking dépaneur à domicile ? ...menti-je tout en tournant le dos à mon père la brute

Je bifurqua les yeux sur la brute en chef qui elle les avait plisser , zut , il me lance le regard

J'ai pas assez de steak dans mon assiette

Si j'avait reçu une rune à chaque fois qu'il m'avait lancer ce regard , je serrait bien plus riche que n'importe qui sur ses mers

Je roula des yeux en sentant un sentiment de solitude m'envahir , dès qu'il vient me parler je doit m'attendre à une discution à sens unique , lui il parle , moi j'écoute , pour lui ça marche comme-ça , c'est viking on y peux rien , bon je vais profiter des quelque secondes pendant les quel il n'entend rien du tout

-Tu sait quoi papa ? j'ai pas envie de tuer des dragon , tu sais pourquoi ? parce que hier je me suis enfuie et j'ai trouver un furie nocturne , sauf qu'il m'a fait un truc et depuis je me transforme un peu en dragon , j'espère que tu comprend papa ...déclara-je sans aucune retenue tout en retirant la couverture pour laisser voir mon visage

Un clignement de paupière , et le revoilà parmie nous

-Heu excuse moi Harold tu disait ? ...demanda t'il perdu

Quel père exemplaire tu fait

-Rien d'important ...mentie-je en souriant

Satisfait de ma réponse il tourna les talons avant de se retourner encore une fois dans ma direction , enfaite j'était plutôt tranquille , parce que vue ses regards dépourvue d'envie de m'éttriper mes oreilles ainsi que mes yeux de reptil avait dû s'envoler comme la queue que je ne sent pu dans mon dos

-Bon , entraine toi , j'revient vite , normalement ...fit t'il simplement en passant par la porte avec quelque difficulté

-Et moi je serrait pas loin , logiquement ...dit-je avec fatigue

Dès qu'il fut partie en fermant le plus doucement possible ma porte , j'entendit un soupir aussi lourd que le mien quand je me laissa retomber sur le lit qu'été le mien

Je sens que la journée de demain serra très ,très longue

Espèront que mon secrêt en restera un

Personne ne doit le savoir

J'ouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent sur le ciel étoiler que je pouvait admirer grâce au troue dans le plafond que mon propre père n'avait pas vue malgré sa vigilance légendaire , pendant que je fixer mon ciel d'étoiles je me promit que je jamais personne ne saurais que moi

Harold Haddock , fils de Stoïk la brute

Soit un

Dragon


End file.
